


Ripping off beautiful wings

by Blackmoore



Series: the horrible punishment [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: this is if they had, an older brother in Sherlock BBC
Series: the horrible punishment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020892
Kudos: 2





	Ripping off beautiful wings

Sherrinford looks at the first book uncle Rudy gave to him to keep his mouth shut about the abuse he went through for his own uncle's pleasure

he ended up in the secret prison because he tried and failed to kill Mycroft Holmes, once he gets out of here he's going to apologize for trying to kill his younger brother

who to his account couldn't even die correctly he was trying to save his brother, Mycroft Holmes from the abuse of their mother, who hated him and the second oldest because she didn't even get her writing career up and started because of those meddlesome children she had

She only had one book, by the time she had Sherrinford, because she was raped by a rapist, but she kept him, for the crimes of the father, he supposed but never understood why she would

* * *

**START FLASHBACK**

_Uncle Rudy looks at his nephew through a camera and stood up as he left his coat and his pocket knife in the room with the access to the TV, everyone is at home he made sure of that_

_he entered his nephews room but to Sherrinford it's a cell, always will be a cell, to the older brother to the Holmes children, Sherrinford Holmes the oldest brother, Mycroft Holmes the second oldest, sherlock Holmes the third youngest and Eurus Holmes the fourth youngest_

_Uncle Rudy sat on the bed, he turned off the camera so he can do this without anybody watching what he did to his own nephew as he moved to a sitting position and his left hand patted on the bed on his left side where his dominant hand is patting_

_Sherrinford watched uncle Rudy pat on the bed, as he moves to sit next to uncle Rudy on his right side, he can clearly observed what uncle Rudy wanted but he had no way out of this, aside from doing the opposite of what he wanted it annoys uncle Rudy_

_It'll get him hurt, that's all, just beaten black and blue, and what he saw was the irritation, that he caused, uncle Rudy beats him with his belt_

_Sherrinford made no noise which made it even worse for him as he know's if his uncle pulls the shirt off, his whole black will have bruise's and cuts from the buckle_

_uncle Rudy did what he just thought as Rudy turned the belt around to the buckle, and started to hit harder, leaving bruises and cuts on his back, Sherrinford still didn't make a noise as it hit his neck he did make a noise when it his the back on his neck leaving a cut on his skin, a scar on his neck_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sherrinford felt his neck where the, scar is at, he sighs softly as he can feel it and describe how it feels even but would rather not, describe the pain he was in, when he took the pain like somebody that knew how to take the pain, he took it for Mycroft and his brother and sister

He always did until he heard what his mother was going to do to Mycroft the one person he did that for, always so of course, he tried to kill Mycroft but failed he was trying to save his brother from the same path he went down

so he was locked in a prison, in a very high security prison, where he lives his teen and some of his adult years at until he heard of a James Moriarty, he agreed he'd work for him, but first he has to deal with a sordid mother of his

James Moriarty agreed and got, Sherrinford from that prison, when he did get out he went searching for his mother, to kill her

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will go into more detail, about, how he convinced , James Moriarty to get him out, alive that is so he can kill his own mother with his bare hands if needed


End file.
